Many substances are known to provide a sensation of warmth on application and are called “warming agents” or “heating agents”. Exemplary warming agents include polyhydric alcohols, capsicum (red pepper) powder, a capsicum tincture, capsicum extract, capsaicin, homocapsaicin, homodihydrocapsaicin, nonanoyl vanillyl amide, nonanoic acid vanillyl ether, vanillyl alcohol alkyl ether derivatives such as vanillyl ethyl ether, vanillyl butyl ether, vanillyl pentyl ether, and vanillyl hexyl ether, isovanillyl alcohol alkyl ethers, ethylvanillyl alcohol alkyl ethers, veratryl alcohol derivatives, substituted benzyl alcohol derivatives, substituted benzyl alcohol alkyl ethers, vanillin propylene glycol acetal, ethylvanillin propylene glycol acetal, ginger extract, ginger oil, gingeol, and gingeron. Warming compositions may be added either directly or in the form of a flavor composition to food products, beverages, chewing gums, confections, cosmetics, lotions, creams and the like to produce a warming effect upon contact with sensory neurons on the skin or mucous membranes.
Many substances are known to provide a sensation of cooling on application and are called “cooling agents.” Many compounds and compositions are known as cooling agents. Exemplary cooling agents include menthol, isopulegol, 3-(1-menthoxy)propane-1,2-diol, 3-(1-menthoxy)-2-methylpropane-1,2-diol, p-menthane-2,3-diol, p-menthane-3,8-diol, 6-isopropyl-9-methyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4,5]decane-2-methanol, menthyl succinate and its alkaline earth metal salts, trimethylcyclohexanol, N-ethyl-2-isopropyl-5-methylcyclohexanecarboxamide, Japanese mint (Mentha arvensis) oil, peppermint oil, menthone, menthone glycerol ketal, menthyl lactate, 3-(1-menthoxy)ethan-1-ol, 3-(1-menthoxy)propan-1-ol, 3-(1-menthoxy)butan-1-ol, 1-menthylacetic acid N-ethylamide, 1-menthyl-4-hydroxypentanoate, 1-menthyl-3-hydroxybutyrate, N,2,3-trimethyl-2-(1-methylethyl)-butanamide, and spearmint oil.
In some instances, a cooling agent and a warming agent have been used together in a single product. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,106 to Kumamoto et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, provides some formulations featuring some cooling agents in combination with some warming agents for use in food, drinks and oral care preparations. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,844 to Kumamoto et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, provides some formulations featuring some cooling agents in combination with some warming agents for use in topical, cosmetic or pharmaceutical products. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,429 to Bealin-Kelly et al. The disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches throat drops having a warming agent geographically distinct from a cooling agent such that a heating sensation and a cooling sensation are generated in a manner that is distinct both in time and in the body location where they are perceived. Such throat drops function to provide differential perception of either a cooling or a heating sensation because the agents capable of generating such a sensation are spatially separated and dissolve in the mouth or throat at different points in time.
There is a need, however, for warming compositions that provide an enhanced and/or longer lasting heating sensation upon consumption or application to the skin.